


No Way

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	No Way

_Today our little girl is a year old, J. I can’t believe it was just a year ago that I gave birth to this tiny human that grew inside me…and now she’s walking! Some of the faces she makes remind me so much of you. I have a feeling she’ll be the class clown._

* * *

Your head was against the window as you were driven away from the city that you’d called home your entire life. Music played softly in your ears, blocking out everything else. Sighing, you wiped a tear from your cheek, watching semis, vans of families, and groups of teenagers singing along to whatever music they had playing.

When you’d heard that he lived just one hour from you, you were floored. So close, and you’d never laid eyes on him. You were already halfway there, and no one would tell you who he was. What did it matter? Your phone was shut off, and you’d only kept it for the numbers and pictures on it. Even so, your friends would find out soon enough.

Shaking it off, you’d stopped trying to get hints, simply rolling your eyes and trying not to picture anything too out there. 

* * *

That morning at breakfast, Jensen told JJ about you, and showed her the most recent picture that was in with the letters. It was from the summer after middle school, you playing in the pool with a couple friends. You were sitting on a man’s shoulders (yet there was no indication who he was), and your best friend was on her father’s, each of you laughing and trying to knock the other off.

He knew that she could make some noise, but the excited noise she made caused him to wince. Getting her to sit still after that was impossible, her voice filling the house as she chattered away.

Now he was sitting out on the front steps, knowing that you’d be there soon. His elbows were on his knees, his fingers laced together as he watched his driveway. There was no telling how this would go, or how you’d be reacting to your mother’s death.

* * *

You sat up and your eyes went wide as you neared your new home. Pulling the earbuds from your ears, you stared. “Holy  _shit_.” You breathed. It wasn’t like you’d grown up in some shitty apartment, it had been nice, but this wasn’t nice. It was amazing. Movement caught your eye as you slowed to a stop.

Jensen stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. His mouth was dry, and he was fairly nervous. The windows were pretty tinted, so he couldn’t make out any of the details of your face at the moment. When you stepped out, he was met with eyes just a tiny bit darker than his own. Your hair color was Y/H/C, and hung over your shoulders.

Grabbing your backpack as you slid out, you were shocked to see who he was. “Uh….” Was all that came out when you opened your mouth. What the hell were you supposed to say?

“Hey.” He said awkwardly before the sound of the trunk popping caught your attention, making you look over your shoulder.

A thick silence hung over them, neither knowing what to say to the other. It wasn’t like there was a manual on this. The front door opened behind him and JJ ran out, excited for a big sister. “Hi!” She grinned.

Looking down, you gave her a small wave. “Uh, hi.” You didn’t live under a rock, you knew who he was, and who his family was. Making this much more awkward. “I’m Y/N/N.” You told her.

“I know.” JJ said proudly. “Daddy told me.”

Your eyes went to him as you raised an eyebrow. “What?” Behind the one word was more than just one simple question. As far as you knew, your mother never contacted him about you, but you were wondering how true that was.

He shrugged slightly. “I was given an envelope from your mom.” He told you, earning just a small nod. Part of you felt like you’d be sick at any moment from the nerves.

* * *

By that evening, you had just barely started to unpack. Dinner had been almost as awkward as when you’d arrived, but being able to focus on your food helped a bit. They’d ordered pizzas, and having a food you loved was a small comfort.

Now you were sitting on the side of what was now your bed, looking around. There was nothing to personalize the room yet, simply having a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a chest at the end of the bed.

Chewing on your lip, you snapped out of the trance you’d been in when there was a knock on your door. “Yeah?” You called out, your voice sounding foreign.

Danneel was the one who walked in, giving you a small smile. “I know it’s kinda boring right now, but we thought being able to do things how you like them might help a bit.” She told you, motioning around the room. “Tomorrow it’s gonna be a bit busy around here, our usual cookout when the guys are home.” Having a little warning about that was nice. “Don’t force yourself to hang out too long, k?”

“Thanks.” You gave her a sad smile in return.

“No problem. Let me know if you need anything. I don’t know what you’re going through, but I can try to help. Get some sleep.”

You watched her walk out, the door clicking shut behind her. Letting out a small sigh, you flopped backwards.


End file.
